


the art of (not) waiting

by adagios



Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, Timeskip, i start with angst but cant finish it, im a weak bitch, kei made some poor choices, kuroo/tsukki is just in passing, timeskip compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/pseuds/adagios
Summary: When Kei broke up with Tobio and made him promise not to wait for Kei, he should have asked himself whether he could keep that promise as well.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830493
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	the art of (not) waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Mee, and this was a twt thread I wrote on a whim. When I transferred it to a word document I was surprised it reached 2k words! So I as like, nah let's just post it on ao3. LOL.  
> I'm a big tkkg stan (no pun intended coz i AM big) and an angst lover, so hope you enjoy this!

In the month that Tobio was supposed to get ready to leave for Italy, Kei suggested they break up.

 _It would the best for both of us_ , Kei said, while they were sitting in front of each other on the dinner table of his apartment. _You could have fun in Italy being single and conquer the volleyball world without thinking about someone you left behind._

Kei thought it was a justifiable reason, hence his confidence in suggesting it.

Tobio was silent, and after a while, just nodded, and said “Okay. If that’s what you want.”

Kei didn’t know what to feel about that.

🌓🌓🌓

They have been together ever since their second year of high school. Who would’ve thought that the two of them who can barely even have a decent talk without ripping each other’s hairs off would end up together for 5 years? How the hell did they get to work out?

Well, that was for God to know. All Kei knew right now was that his time together with Tobio was an enjoyable one. They did have some quarrels here and there, but nothing that apologies and back hugs and sex couldn’t fix. That was their routine all this time.

But right now, as Kei was deep inside Tobio and hearing his moans and whines, Kei was thinking that this was going to be the last time they would ever touch each other – and hug, and kiss.

 _I’m doing him a favor._ Kei thought. _This is for the best._

That’s why Kei thought he shouldn’t be blamed when he said,

“Promise me you won’t wait for me, Tobio.”

Tobio could only whine while trying to chase his release, but Kei cradled his face to make him look at him. “You hear me Tobio? Promise me you won’t wait for me.”

Tobio could only tear up and nod, too high trying to chase his release.

That was fine. Kei could say it again, which he did, after they’ve come down from their highs, and they were cuddling for the last time, Tobio’s head resting on Kei’s chest and breathing slowly, as if already sleeping.

“Tobio.”

“Hmm?” was Tobio’s groggy response.

“I meant what I said. Promise me you won’t wait for me.” Kei said softly.

It took a while for Tobio to answer. _He might have already dozed off_ , but after a while, Tobio nodded, and Kei felt his wobbly smile as he slowly said “Okay. I promise.”

Kei was satisfied with that. Kei was satisfied with _this_.

🌓🌓🌓

His apartment was bare of any of Tobio’s belongings. Kei thought it was kind of saddening, not getting to see a second toothbrush on the sink, but he supposed it was because he was just trying to get used to the fact that he and Tobio were already over.

 _This is fine. It was bound to end sooner or later_. Kei thought.

The thing with ending relationships, for Kei, was that it also meant lessening the times they would have to see their exes, to hasten the moving on process. And that was exactly what Kei did.

Well, he did attend Tobio’s farewell party, but the day after, when Tobio was about to have his flight to Italy and all their others friends were there to see him off, Kei was the one who didn’t go.

He figured it was the best time to start the routine of _not_ waiting.

Kei stayed at his apartment and slept the whole day. When Yamaguchi told him Tobio was waiting for him before he flew to Italy, the only thing Kei could say was:

“I overslept. Sorry. I’m just gonna text him my apologies.”

He never did.

🌓🌓🌓

Months passed since their breakup and Kei went on with his life. Studied, worked, trained, and played for the V League. It was tiring, but fun nonetheless, even if he occasionally would have a glimpse of Tobio on television when he would chance upon the sports channel, glowing and winning every set along with his teammates in Italy. Him smiling so wide in every interview and how everyone was swooning over him.

Kei wasn’t gonna lie, Tobio was still handsome after all this time.

But that didn’t mean he wanted him back, _duh_. They mutually agreed about the breakup, so there was no heartbreak.

But Kei must admit, he did kind of miss the King. He missed the way he would trudge into the living room and just unceremoniously lay back on the couch to watch TV, he missed his cooking, his smile, his ugly laugh, him. Tobio.

 _Ah, certainly just the side effects of breaking up. It’s normal._ Kei thought, but he was surprised at himself when he had his phone on his hand, thumb hovering over Tobio’s chat thread in messenger, and thought _how the hell did I get_ here and _should I give him a call? A message perhaps?_

Kei exited the app and threw his phone unceremoniously beside him.

_Nah._

🌓🌓🌓

Being single meant he could mingle with others, so he dated here and there. At one point, Kei got to date Kuroo, but it only lasted for 3 months before they called it quits.

 _The sex was fun though_ , Kuroo said. Kei could only agree and was too happy to break up. His heart wasn’t in it anyway.

🌓🌓🌓

Tobio came back once or twice every year, and every time, Kei wasn’t there to hang out with him.

Once, Yamaguchi asked him if he would like to accompany him and Yachi to fetch Kageyama from the airport. _I think it’s time for you to see each other again, Tsukki,_ Yamaguchi would say. Kei could only shake his head.

No, he didn’t want to. He would never do it. Tobio might think they had a chance again. He didn’t want that. He broke up with him for a reason, and he would stick with that. So he told Yamaguchi a stern “No.” No more, no less.

Yamaguchi could only look at him with disapproving eyes before turning around and shutting the door of Kei’s apartment.

Kei’s heart was pounding ever since Yamaguchi left. His mind was reeling, the voices in his head started to become annoying and loud, telling him things like _go, you fucking coward! Or are you running away from this?!_

 _And what if I am, huh?_ Kei would talk back at the voices. They have finally quieted down, and it was too quiet in the confine of his own apartment.

Whatever.

He got a beer from his fridge and drank it to pass the time.

If he occasionally glanced at his phone and checked on twitter for any updates from Yamaguchi, well, that was for him to know.

🌓🌓🌓

The cons of keeping the same number all these years was that it gave your ex the chance to still text you.

Whenever Tobio was in Japan for a short rest from playing and to hang out with his friends, he would send Kei short texts. Messages like _How r u?_ and _R u coming to hang out with us?_

In the rare times, Tobio would send him caring messages like _Hey, saw this moon pin and I remembered u again. Heh._ And _I hope ure taking care of urself, stickman_.

Kei never replied to any of them.

Was Tobio stupid? Did he not know the definition of breaking up and moving on? Why was he trying to keep the friendship between the two of them alive? Kei didn’t understand.

Well, it was a good thing that Tobio still had the respect to _not_ visit him in his apartment. He would commend him for that, thank god.

The texts went on for three more years before Kei had enough and changed his number, sending his new one to Yamaguchi and the gang except Tobio, telling the others to never give it to anyone else or it’s friendship over.

If Yamaguchi or Hinata would look at him sadly when he said that, he didn’t care at all.

His phone was Tobio-free for the rest of the years that came and went.

🌓🌓🌓

His life passed like that and now he was 29. He never saw Tobio in those 8 years ever since they broke up, but that would be Kei’s ~~fault~~ doing anyway.

Sometimes he would reminisce their relationship and think of all the possibilities they might have had, and right now was no exception.

Right now, as he was alone in his apartment with his TV playing something he couldn’t care less about, the voices in his head started talking again.

 _Hey, is he dating anyone now? How is he? Is happy?_ “How would I know?” Kei whispered to himself.

 _Where is he?_ “How would I fucking know?”

 _I wanna see him_. And Kei shivered at that. He blinked and focused on the silence of the apartment.

 _I wanna see him_.

 _I wanna see him_.

 _I wanna see him_. “Stop.”

 _I wanna see him to fucking bad._  
“Stop, you’re just thinking things, Kei.” Kei would reprimand himself, but in the silence of his apartment and the voices much more apparent, he couldn’t cut off the voices as it chanted the desire of his heart:

_I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back._

_I WANT HIM BACK_.

On and on it went until Kei felt tears falling from his eyes.

_I want him back._

_… Do I?_

🌓🌓🌓

Kei told Tobio that it was for the best. They wouldn’t leave anyone behind.

Tobio was meant for greater things, if the invitation for Italy was any indication, and Kei was just meant to be … _here_. On the ground, laying low, taking what the mediocre world had to offer.

That was just how it is, Kei thought.

But as he was crying and curling up on the bed that was suddenly too big for him and the warmth of Tobio’s body worn off after all these years,

Kei realized he never asked what Tobio thought about the decision.

He never let Tobio say what he thought. He never let Tobio talk.

Kei thought he was being selfless, letting Tobio go like that.

 _Ah ah,_ the voices would say. _You’re not. You’re a coward, and you’re selfish, a mean man whose best skill is to just run away._ They taunted him at nights like these.

Tonight, Kei could only agree.

Kei could only cry and agree.

🌓🌓🌓

He lost it. He lost it all. All because he thought it would do the both of them good.

No it didn’t. It never did. Kei thought he could forget Tobio, but until now his mind was just plagued with thoughts of him.

And he wanted to see him again. Wanted to ask him how he was, what were his thoughts on their breakup 8 yrs ago?

 _Was he married now?_ Did he know Kei never forgot about him? Did he know how Kei regretted everything? Did he know he wanted Tobio back?

He decided he was gonna ask him all of that when the opportunity came. And it did in the form of a wedding invitation given to him.

“Will he be there?” Kei asked weakly. Yamaguchi could only smile as he handed the wedding invitation. Kei didn’t need to specify who it was.

“Yes, he will. Are done being a coward now?”

Kei could only laugh and let Yamaguchi say that. He deserved it after all.

“Yeah. I am.”

_… Am I?_

🌓🌓🌓

Yamaguchi and Yachi’s wedding was extravagant. Lots of flowers hanging in the ceiling during their reception. People were having fun. He met with his Karasuno senpais and exchanged pleasantries, laughed along with them, exchanged stories, and he saw him.

  
God damn.

After all these years, and not even his interviews and guesting on TV could ever compare how he was in person.

It’s been 8 years and Tobio was still as ethereal as ever.

8 years and Kei was still inlove with him.

Tobio had a regal aura on him, smiling and shaking hands with others, as if he embraced his title of being a King, and carrying the crown on his head with pride.

8 years, and though his body was buffed up and his face even prettier than before, Tobio was still the same. How, Kei didn’t know.

Tobio saw him and smiled and Kei thought he was gonna die.

Tobio looked at him like they never really broke up.

But maybe that was all in his head.

🌓🌓🌓

Hours passed and Kei found himself on the balcony of the reception, drinking champagne, taking a break from all the socialization, when he was handed another tall glass beside him.

He looked up and could only see Tobio smiling down at him.

With the moonlight shining above, Kei thought it was a perfect setting to see Tobio in.

It was awkward at first, on Kei’s part, that is.

Tobio sat himself down beside him and did all the talking. Things like _How have you been?_

_All these years and you’re still taller than me_

_How was Vleague?_

_How was work?_

Chatting as if he never left. Chatting as if they never broke up.

Chatting as if they were still friends after everything that happened between them.

Kei could answer Tobio’s questions with a lump on his throat.

It was like Tobio was at peace with himself. At peace with their breakup. And did that meant he moved on?

_Was that it? Did he move on? I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s been 8 years anyway._

He tuned out Tobio’s voice in favor of standing up and walking towards the balcony railings.

Tobio let out a confused “Tsukishima?” And that was it. A nail to the coffin.

He couldn’t do it.

His tears fell like waterfalls and he sobbed while gripping the railings tightly, hoping Tobio couldn’t see it.  
  
_Tsukishima_. Tobio called him _Tsukishima_. Called him by his last name as if he never called Kei anything else. Back to square one.

Back to being the _commoner_.

_I can’t do this I can’t do this I can’t do this I can’t –_

🌓🌓🌓

But Tobio heard his sobs, and he worriedly walked over to Kei. “Are you alright, Tsukishim—“

“You promised me you wouldn’t wait for me.” Was all Kei could get out of his mouth. But that wasn’t what he wanted to say.

He wanted to ask Tobio if he moved on. He wanted confirmation.

Did it hurt leaving him?

Was there finally someone else making him happy than Kei ever did? Were they selfless? Was it in their heart to make Tobio happy?

Because that was what Tobio deserved.

_Why did you come back? Is it to show me I’m not worth your time anymore?_

_To show me you’re happy without me? Because I’m not._

_I’ve never been happy without you all this time._

But all that came out of his mouth was his selfish request for Tobio to not wait for him anymore.

Right now, Kei could only think: _ah, I am a coward._

After all this time and Kei was still a fucking coward.

🌓🌓🌓

Tobio was silent for a long time before he looked up, sighed, and said. “Yeah, I did.”

He sounded tired.

 _Tired of your fucking cowardice, perhaps?_ the voices in Kei’s mind taunted him. Kei just gripped the railings tighter.

“Then why did you fucking come back?” Kei growled.

Tobio looked at him in surprise. Kei continued on.

“You kept on texting me as if we were still friends but we broke up remember? And I told you not to wait for me! Because I certainly didn’t!”

_Ah ah, that’s a lie._

🌓🌓🌓  
_You waited. You might have mingled with others and thought you moved on but you still waited._

_You were waiting for him when all your thoughts were plagued of him._

_You were waiting every time you saw a glimpse of him on tv._

_You were waiting when your hands were hovering over his number, hoping he didn’t change it, and hoping he would answer, but you decided not to call._

_You were waiting even when Kuroo was balls deep in you and all you wish was it was Tobio doing it to you, or the other way around._

_You were waiting every time you would wake up screaming his name, and crying because he was never there. Not anymore._

_You waited, Kei._

Kei could only agree. The voices were right. He couldn’t deny it anymore.

He just waited, hoping for things to miraculously fix itself, and he would have Tobio back to him, as if they never broke up.

But that was too much wishful thinking.

“Why… did you come back Tobio?”

Kei’s eyes were closed, ready for the final blow. He was ready for Tobio to hand him a wedding invitation, what fucking ever, _just end this all_.

He wasn’t expecting a hand caressing his cheek, and he certainly wasn’t expecting the softest kiss Tobio gave on his lips.

He wasn’t expecting any of it.

But he missed this. So fucking much. He missed his kisses, his caresses, his fingers, his face, his body, everything.

And now that he had a taste of it again, no one could blame Kei when he kissed back.

Tobio’s significant other be fucking damned. _Let me have this. Let me have this._

Tobio kissed carefully, as if he was scared they might get found out.

_But is that really, though?_

_Or are you just jumping to conclusions, like you always do, Kei?_

_Go on, ask him._

Kei gasped and he pulled away, eliciting a whine from Tobio, chasing after his lips. God, still so adorable.

“Tobio... _Tobio_...” Kei breathed. “Why did you come back?”

It was now or never.

But Tobio looked at him with glassy eyes, filled with longing, and affection, and fear, and most of all,  
Love.

Kei could feel his eyes well up.

“I’ve been trying to text you these past years, Kei.” Tobio said. “I asked how you were, if you wanted to hang out, because I wanted to talk to you. But you never gave me the time of day. You even changed your number. Yamaguchi and Hinata wouldn’t give it to me.”

Tobio’s hand was swirling on Kei’s wrist as he was talking. “All this time I was plagued with thoughts of ‘what if Kei was overthinking things?’ I couldn’t help but be worried for you. Because I know how you are.” Tobio looked up to him again, eyes shining in the moonlight.

“I came back every time wanting to talk to you. I came back, because I wanted to tell you that I broke our promise.”  
  
Kei could only gasp and more tears fell down his face. He sobbed as he looked at Tobio when he said.

_“I’ve been waiting for you all this time, Kei.”_

🌓🌓🌓

Kei could only sob and he let Tobio wrap his arms around him, caressing his face as he looked at him with stars in his eyes.

The same way he looked at Kei before.

_8 years._

Who knew Tobio’s love for him never changed?

“People were swarming to be with me and I know you said not to wait for you, Kei, but how could I do it when you didn’t let me talk before you decided we break up?”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you again, to clear things out. I wanted you to hear me out. But you didn’t see me off, and you didn’t reply to my texts, and I just – I didn’t want to leave it at that.”

Tobio looked at him. “Not that I ever wanted anyone else though. Because it’s always been you. But what about you? Anything that I should know about?”

Tobio’s grip on his hips went tighter, and Kei could only gasp. Foreheads touching and Tobio’s hand on the back of Kei’s head, he looked up at Kei determinedly and asked,

“Was it worth it, breaking up with me, Kei?”

Kei’s response was to kiss Tobio again. Even as tears were falling from his eyes. And Tobio kissed back with fervor.

🌓🌓🌓

Tobio could only smile as Kei kissed him and sobbed out apologies for everything he’s done. He kept on mumbling things like he regretted it.

The breakup, the promise he asked Tobio to not break, because even _he_ broke it, and he didn’t know it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love you, I never stopped. Please come back. I’m sorry, please come back to me.” Kei would gasp out, and Tobio kissed them all from his lips, his way of saying _It’s okay. I know you. I know you never stopped. I never stopped either._

Their grip on each other never loosened. If anything, it tightened even more.

There may be some more talking that needed to be done, but fuck that.

They can do it later, and that Kei was excited about.

With the celebration happening inside, and the moon shining on Kei and Tobio’s love, Kei pulled away and cradled Tobio’s face in his hands.

Foreheads touching, breaths mingling, Kei could only say:

_“I waited for you too, Tobio.”_

Tobio’s eyes were teary when he nodded, smiling

“Glad to hear that Kei.” And he pulled Kei flush against him again.

🌓🌓🌓

He could hear some whistles on the inside, a “Finally!” from a certain tangerine boy, some whooping here and there, but Kei couldn’t care less.

“Guess we both broke the promise huh?” Tobio joked, and Kei laughed

“Yeah, we did. But fuck that promise.” Kei said, smiling, and hovered his lips over his love again.

Tobio chuckled, “Yeah. Fuck that.”

And they kissed again.

The cheers from the inside just became louder, but fuck that too.

_Ah, he’s back. He’s in my arms again. My King, I’m holding him again._

When they pulled back, Tobio smiled up at him, hand over Kei’s heart, and said

“I’m home, Kei.”

Kei could feel his heart swelling up with happiness. For once, the voices in his mind cheered with his heart.

_Finally. Finally._

8 years, and his life was complete again.

Kei smiled back, heart racing for their future – together.

_“Welcome back, my King.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I may love angst but I don't wanna hurt myself too much know. TT  
> A HAPPY ENDING. YEEEEEEY.  
> My thoughts on this: I don't know why Kei thought Tobio could easily move on from him. Making him promise not to wait for him. Like bruh, do you even know Tobio?? LOL that boy waited for Hinata to get stronger bruh, waited for a partner to play against for how many years. What made him think Tobio wouldn't wait for someone he loved as well? LOL. But that's just my thoughts, the one that started it all LOLOLOL.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome <3
> 
> And come scream anything tkkg with me on twt: @saerannies!


End file.
